Conventional typical resist materials are polymeric resist materials capable of forming amorphous thin films. A line pattern of about 45 to 100 nm is formed by irradiating a resist thin film made by coating a substrate with a solution of a polymeric resist material such as polymethyl methacrylate, polyhydroxy styrene with an acid dissociation reactive group, or polyalkyl methacrylate with ultraviolet, far ultraviolet, electron beam, extreme ultraviolet (EUV), and X-ray or the like.
However, polymeric resist materials have a molecular weight as large as about 10,000 to 100,000 and also wide molecular weight distribution. Therefore, in lithography using a polymeric resist material, roughness occurs on a fine pattern surface; the pattern dimension becomes difficult to be controlled; and the yield decreases. Therefore, there is a limitation in miniaturization of a pattern with lithography using a conventional polymeric resist material. Then, in order to make a finer pattern, various low molecular weight resist materials have been proposed.
As a low molecular weight resist material candidate, for example, an alkaline development type negative type radiation-sensitive composition (For example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-326838 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-145539) using a low molecular weight polynuclear polyphenol compound as a main component has been suggested.
As another low molecular weight resist material candidate, for example, an alkaline development type negative type radiation-sensitive composition using a low molecular weight cyclic polyphenol compound (For example, see Patent Document 3 and Non Patent Document 1) as a main component has been suggested.